


Seeing From The Eyes of My Heart

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Slash, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Adventure and romance with soul mates Sanji and Zoro.Reader is held captive on an island all by herself with no hope that she will ever be able to discover the two most important people of her life. Until one day, however it was possible, one of them ends up washing ashore the very island she remains captive, terribly wounded and in need of help. How will this adventure end up for her? And will her soul mates ever find out the truth she tries so desperately to hide?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Seeing From The Eyes of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just want a reader story with adventure, fun, creativity and slow burn? Well I sure the heck do. So I wrote this mainly for myself. Literally all I wanted was friendship, adventure and a chance to expand my creativity, and One Piece seemed like a fun Fandom to try it with.
> 
> So... Here we go. *cracks knuckles*

Fly Reign was an impeccable island very few folk knew about. Hidden by a constant slew of fog emitting from the bubbling volcano adorning nearly three fifths of the entire island, of course by-passers were destined to miss it. The fog spread for miles beyond the average radius of the island itself, and made it difficult to navigate through. Being so close to the Grand Line also ruptured much hope that anyone could get through without being permanently lost, killed or worse. That's why everyone preferred to go around.

You had lived on this island nearly your whole life now. Basically you were the only inhabitant besides the pirate lord Oulwrith, but he never came around very often. Most would assume that the lack of sunlight would render the vegetation growth useless, but here that wasn't quite the case. Because of the excessive heat, heavy fog and constant humidity, vegetation flowered the island greater than pepper in soup. Plants of many grew everywhere. Hardly any spot went undeterred by the vast, unique growth of plant life. It was one of the island's greatest, most appreciated secrets.

A secret you were now going to share with someone who wasn't a part of Oulwrith's crew.

It happened this morning whenever you had drifted off into your meditative state, attempting to see one of your two soul mates. It wasn't any special knowledge that soul mates were an extraordinary tradition in this world. Everyone had some kind of marking or spiritual bond that linked them to their soul mate. Your special trait was your eyes. Both your eyes were the exact same as the both of your soul mates. It took nearly ten years for you to fully understand what it all meant, but eventually you discovered it; the secret to connecting with your soul mates.

You had to concentrate. Hard. Conjure up as much mental momentum as you possibly could while sitting in pure silence, thinking about nothing else besides either your left or right eye. Then you would drift off. Literal reality became different than your own, and you were able to see exactly what your soul mate was seeing. It was strange at first. You weren't fully able to contemplate what was happening, but the passing years brought you minimal knowledge. The significance of your soul bond lie as sitting proof inside your very skull. The eyes of your soul mates. Your portals of knowledge.

Over the years, drifting had become easy and you were able to actually identify who one of your soul mates were. Sanji. That's all you knew. A little blonde haired boy who had grown up on a restaurant ship. He was flirtatious, challenging, and charming. You were lucky to witness him writing his name down on a ticket for tips, but that was all the personal information you were able to recover. The other man was a green haired fella who bore three deadly swords and appeared to have quite the rep. He was a bit harder to drift off to, you had learned after discovering his existence once you grew better grips on the drifting. You didn't quite yet know much about him, but the one thing you did know was that they had already found each other.

How fortunate. You were happy for them. It was nice to think that they possibly knew how to drift. Maybe that's how they found each other? You weren't sure, but you had drifted off enough times to know that they were very much pirates and very much together on the same boat with the same crew, sailing the seas and going on amazing, breath taking adventures. Must be fun. You wondered if they possibly knew that you existed. How could they if you didn't have your own unique eyes to offer? By the little information you had gathered, both Sanji and the green haired man bore and eye of their own and an eye from one another. But you... You had both their eyes and they had no part of you. How were they supposed to find you?

For years you had wondered, sulked, planned and estimated the many outcomes, possibilities and probabilities, but it was futile. There was no way to contact them. They were far beyond any control you would ever have, and you doubt that they had the capability to drift to you. They most likely had no intellect that you even existed. Not with their eyes. Maybe you weren't meant to be here; a sad thought, but one you often thought about in times when loneliness and depression had severely caught up to you. They obviously didn't know who you were. Maybe it was all just a big mistake. But then why were you born with both their eyes?

You sat down before the enthusiastically snoring man lying on your bed, a bowl of crushed herbs sitting in your lap as you stared down at his stunning, strong face. It had taken some extra willpower, an arm and a leg and a lot of breaks, but you had managed to carry him from the shoreline, up the hill and a few miles to your home; a tree house beside Fly Reign mountain. A convenient spot considering how difficult life in a overwhelming forest could be, especially one with hardly any carnivores. It was nice getting away from all the consistent vegetation.

The green haired man snored like a blubbering whale, you realized with an envious yet worried smile. Last night you hadn't gotten a blink of sleep having been drifting to the spectacular scene of the green haired swordsman having an epic battle against an enemy you couldn't quite depict. You were seeing through only one of his eyes after all, and the sight had been during the night, was fast, blurry and unfocused. Clearly the loss of blood caused him severe fatigue. The fight had been at sea. A disastrous, crazed, stormy sea in which he had gotten stranded in. It carried him into the fog. And that is when you snapped out of it and rushed to the eastern shoreline where his brutally beaten, unconscious body lay exposed in the hidden sunlight of day.

At first it had felt like a dream. Out of all the places he could have traveled, he ended up here. On Fly Reign Island. With you. It must be fate. Right? You suck in a large breath, the exaggerated cuthump of your heart endless and beating dramatically in your ears. Never in your life had you imagined you'd ever get to meet one of your soul mates face to face. Granted, it would have been nice if it was the one named Sanji, but you were ecstatic either way. Now you might actually have the chance to find purpose and companionship.

Having removed all the bloodied, tattered clothing covering his upper torso where most of the main damage was, you took pride in the work you had accomplished treating his wounds. It didn't take long for his fever to diminish and his mouth to open for large snores to escape. Well, gotta love the enthusiasm. This man truly appreciated his beauty rest. You take a moment to gaze him over, your eyes hidden anxiously behind a set of large, reflective sunglasses in case he woke up and figured out who you were. You also took the liberty of wrapping a handkerchief around your head to help hide your nose, mouth and neck.

You had no idea how these men functioned yet and you wanted to be safe. For all you knew they were cruel, deadly and judgemental. One look at your scarred, mutilated face could send a flock of birds scattering in fear that they too would suffer similar fate. While the swordsman was still quite the mystery, you were able to pick up on some of Sanji's numerous traits. Cooking was a passion you both shared equally. But upon your days of drifting, you learned with burning sadness, humiliation, jealousy and misfortune that Sanji was a man of high expectations and intense flirting. Especially when it came down to excessively beautiful women. 

You weren't anything to truly admire. Your body was a mess of mutilation, punishment and traumatic scars. Years of pain and abuse had sharpened you into this sad, quiet body. Although you hadn't physically suffered in a long time, it still ached to think about all that you had been through, and you knew that that fate was far from being over yet. Most of the time you went around wearing long pants with small dresses and a cape or handkerchief draped over your shoulders and arms. If the sun could see you, it surely would turn away in fear and disgust. 

Frowning lightly behind your handkerchief, you squint your eyes and try not to hyperventilate. This situation was extreme, that was for sure, but you mustn't allow yourself to panic. Not now. You were rejoiced, happy and excited to finally be put before one of your soul mates, but fear of his demeanor was indefinite. It couldn't be helped. You suffered doubts and insecurities and fears. Only his awakening would fully answer your troubling anticipation. For right now you needed to stay calm and collected. First impressions were everything... Right? 

... 

It took a total of twenty-six hours for the man to finally stir from his rambunctious slumber. You were flat tired and ready to pass out, your eyes droopy and exhausted and your body aching with tiring weight, but the sight of his moving formation and non-snoring face made a surge of energy roar through you. Quickly you straighten your posture, brushing off your clothes and sitting down your notebook as you got to your knees beside him. It was the afternoon. What little sunlight could penetrate through the thick fog, lush trees and sturdy roof of your home lit up his gorgeously scarred, tanned skin. Clearly his time in the sun served him well.

Your eyes widened behind your glasses as you watch him yawn, your heart pounding furiously in excitement. This was it. You sucked in thin oxygen, feeling light headed. Relax, you coo. Just relax and stay calm. "Ugh..." He groaned, his eyelids clenching shut tightly as one of his muscular arms reached up to clasp his aching, bandaged forehead, "What the..."

His eyes twitched as he lightly shook in left over remnants of shock and fatigue, the pain in his limbs sore but maintainable. He began to sit up, hand still holding his forehead as his eyes finally began to flutter open. Black and grey-blue. You knew it. He _was_ your soul mate. "Where the heck am I?" He asked in a suddenly quick, panicked voice, his body flailing back as he quickly looked around in unfamiliarity.

You immediately rose your hands to try and calm him down, your quiet, soft voice far too gentle as you say, "It's alright, it's alright. You're safe here. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Asked his deep, shocked voice as he hunched back, one hand holding his bandaged side where the blunt of the pain was emitting from. His eyes were still quite wide but were beginning to laxen as he took in your mostly hidden face and strange outfit.

You lower your hands slowly so not to appear too sudden in case he was sensitive to trust. Your heart was pounding. You were finding it difficult to breathe. The words were knotted in your throat. You almost feared that if you spoke all you would manage was a undistinguished, crazy arrangement of stutters and confused breaths. This was entirely way too bizarre of a situation. You didn't know how to handle it. So you start with a small, "My names (y/n). I found you on the shore after the storm... It-it looked like you needed help so I-I brought you here. This is my home."

The man's eyes had noticeably relaxed as well as his body. His suspicious focus on you grew tainted with relief as he sighed out a heavy breath and slouched back, his eyes closing in what you imagined was remnants of the fever induced fatigue. It was worrisome. You felt your heart pulse in sympathy and concern. "Are you alright?" You ask, reaching your hand up in implication of comfort but curling your fingers back in retaliation in consideration of his limits.

"Yeah. How long was I out for?" His sentences blurred together as he rubbed a rough, calloused hand down his distressed, well rested face.

You suck in a much needed breath, knees butting together as you feel your palms grow clammy, sweat beginning to pool in areas all over your agile body. "A little over a full day I think... When I found you, you were unconscious; suffering from hyperthermia and blood loss." You gazed away and said in a more quiet voice, "I-I bandaged you though... Gave you some medicine."

"Heh. So what are you? A doctor or something?" He asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips as if he were amused.

The way his eyes roamed over you caused your cheeks to burn what you imagined was dark scarlet. He had a malicious stare that was challenging, curious and empowering. You didn't know how or in what way he might be judging you, but you hoped he wasn't too repulsed by your suspiciously clothed appearance. "I'm an arborist... I make special medicines so that people can heal more efficiently. Your wounds were fatal but should take only a few days to heal. I'm actually surprised that you're already awake," You smiled bashfully and gaze off to the side, your voice extra light as you gripped the fabric of your dress and ask, "May I ask what happened?"

"A medical arborist, huh?" The green haired man mumbled in what you wanted to believe was impressed vocalization, the small, thoughtful grin on his attractive face making you wonder just what exactly he was thinking inside that mysterious head of his. He huffed, his eyes gazing downward as he snickered, "Sure, I'll tell you what happened. Gonna be a long story though. Got anything to eat around here, plant lady?"

Feeling targeted by his great, impenetrable eyes, you look at him and feel yourself desiring getting lost in the wonder of his gaze. Grey-blue and black. Your soul mate. It was still crazy to believe that he was sitting right here before you. Sure he was a little gruff, but what else did you expect? A significant part of you wondered what would happen if you took your glasses off and showed him your eyes. Would he know who you were? Would he light up in joy and surprise? Would he even _accept_ you? You weren't brave enough yet to find out.

"Y-yeah, I can get you something," You answer and shakily pushed yourself up to your feet, your fingers fidgeting together a moment as you debate saying anything else, but your eagerness fueled your panic and caused you to hurriedly flee to a different room that served as a makeshift kitchen.

 _Alright_. You paused yourself and pressed your hands together whilst taking in a long, steady breath. Alright, calm down. Go easy on yourself. Just relax. First impressions weren't necessarily the best of circumstances, but they did matter, and you desperately wanted to impress and satisfy your ignorant soul mate, and to do that you needed to stay calm and professional. Your heart was racing like the flooded creek just fifty meters outside your doors. Adversity was high, but peace could easily be maintained if you simply took a moment to catch your breath and relax. No more stuttering, stiff shoulders or aching chest. You were going to collect yourself in order of properly speaking to and learning as much as you could about the green haired man.

Going over to the burnt out firewood sitting awkwardly in the stone pillars, you crouch down and refill your bowl with fresh, homemade soup. You had made it just before dawn had arrived, and it was still simmering from the thick firewood helping to hold the cauldron up in place. Hopefully your guest would enjoy its simplicity. You grab a small, white favor, a cup of water and head back into the spare bedroom, your heart beginning to try and act up once again. But you refused to fully let it.

"Are we in... A tree?" The man asked as he continued to hold his wounded side. He had sat himself mostly upwards and was now using his multi-colored eyes to gander around the strong, wooden structure of your home.

You approach him patiently with a hidden smile, and set down his bowl and cup on the mat in front of him. "Yes it is," You answer, taking a step back so that you could sit down a comfortable distance away in front of him, "This is Fly Reign Island."

The man's eyes widened in shock, and his jaw was spread open exaggeratedly in disbelief. "Fly Reign? As in the legendary island hidden in the mist? This place?" He bowed his head at you, his mouth still somewhat gaped in knowing awe.

You cover the area your lips were as they remained hidden behind your handkerchief, and giggle softly. What a man of easy wonder. It was nice to see someone so enthused. "That's right," You say in your soft, kind voice, your eyes squinting fondly behind your glasses, "The density of the volcano against the overwhelming humidity causes a constant cloud of fog to overtake a certain radius around the island. It's so thick, you can't even see the sun," You gaze toward the window and let your eyes shut softly.

The man had been listening intently, his head tilting in the direction of the open window you seemed to be gazing out. It was a very significant surprise being under the true impression that he was stranded on a legendary island, but there were also smaller instances he wished to be aware of. He turned his head back towards you and calmly reached down to take the bowl of offered food, his stomach growling at the divine smell of it. Dammit, he was _hungry_.

"If this really is Fly Reign... then how'd you manage to find it?" He asked, his voice withholding that same amount of measured challenge inside, almost like he either expected to be greatly impressed or expertly lied to. 

You turn your head back towards him, eyes wincing lightly behind your glasses as you take in the sharpness of his own. He really was a lot more stunning than you first imagined. More intimidating too. You swallow and tilt your head downwards at his question, your heart flickering in a moment of sadness. "I was born here... I'm the only inhabitant that's left," You say in a softness that fought to hide away the sorrow and loneliness that was beckoning inside your widowed body, "My master (Captain Oulwrith) sails the great mist searching for unfortunate, lost ships or trespassers to rob and desecrate. I stay here as his medical provider and arborist." 

The man was seconds away from taking his first bite of the soup until he heard your shamefully spoken words and paused. You tilt your head upwards, feeling anxious by his sudden silence, the unknown expression on his face making you nervously tug at your sleeves. He looked alarmed, shocked, possibly even concerned, his eyes squinted enough to show his suspicion and yet appear wide enough to state his surprise. "Captain, huh?" He snickered and lowered his spoon slightly, "I take it that you're a pirate, are you?"

"N-not entirely," You lower your head and gaze at the wooden trunks that made your sanded down floors, your dignity swelling up with shame, "I'm a pacifist. I refuse to help him engage in conflict... That's why I stay here; to create medicines and provide medical care when he requires it."

"Doesn't sound like you're too happy about it," The man stated gruffly, his strong, intent eyes nearly melting you to pieces. 

You look at him, your heart and brain aching with a desperate, throbbing need to unleash everything. Get it out. Expell all your secrets, fears, knowledge and pain. He was your soul mate. He would understand. He may even try to help you. He seemed like the strong, willing type. You practically felt like a glowing puffer fish by how vividly your hope beamed inside of you, but your fear and doubt in which came from Oulwrith was the needle that punctured the ability to engage that hope and set it free.

"It's complicated," You kept yourself from sighing as you force a happy smile on your face and squint your eyes carelessly like it was no big deal, "But enough about me. Tell me more about you. I'm really itching to know how you ended up here on Fly Reign, especially in _that_ condition."

There was another moment of silence. The man's eyes were piercing, cold and sharp as he stared at you. Sweat was so heavy on your skin that you absently began to fear that you would have to change clothes pretty soon. However, he finally ended up bowing his head, his eyebrows kinking in that warmly familiar amusement and bitter challenge. He snickered, "Well long story short, my crew and I were supposed to make it to the Grand Line yesterday, but we ended up getting caught in the fog and had to fight off some crazy group of sea monsters. I got carried away by a blow shark 'bout the time the storm blew in. Fought him off and ended up here."

Wow. "You defeated a blow shark all by yourself?" It would describe that peculiar wound on his side, plus all the bruises, scratches and fever. Your eyes were wide and your mouth gaped as you stare in pure amazement at the brave man before you. 

He hummed, his eyes glancing at you for a few seconds as he finally began to indulge his rumbling stomach by lifting up the spoon. "Yeah. Wasn't that hard, honestly. I'm just frustrated about being separated from my crew," He allowed his eyes to crease in anger for a moment as he put the spoon in his mouth and immediately felt his body stiffen. 

If he wasn't so much as even phased by an attack from a monstrous shark, then he must have quite the spectacular reputation. You wondered how and why. And you were going to ask, but once you looked back up at him you were concerned to notice that he was relatively tense, his eyes wide and staring at the empty spoon lowered just in front of his lips. "Is everything alright?" You timidly ask, your fingers gently fiddling together. 

The man stared at the spoon in his fingers for nearly an entire minute before uttering "this soup" in a small, disbelieving mumble.

"I-if you don't like it, I can get you something else," You said hurriedly and gaze back in the direction of the kitchen, your heart beating in slight rejection at the thought of him not liking your cooking.

"It's not that," He said, his voice coming back with a rising amount of usual gruffness but also a small amount of suspicion, "This soup? Where did you learn how to make it?"

Ok, so maybe he _did_ like it? You froze in a moment of confusion and severe hesitancy. You had gotten the recipe while drifting off to Sanji. Sure, you didn't have all the exact ingredients but you had always tried your hardest to match his unique, exquisite abilities- mostly as an attempt to feel closer to him. It was one of the best distractions you had on this lonesome island. Seeing through only one of his eyes wasn't always easy work. It wasn't like you could hear or say anything, and his perspective wasn't always easy to settle into while drifting.

At first you didn't understand what the big deal was, but remembering the fact that Sanji and this man had already found and accepted each other as soul mates made you realize the strangeness of the situation. It was possible that this man recognized the similarities in your cooking. You paled, your blood running cold. "Oh I-I... didn't," You say in a nervous stutter and turn your head anxiously to the side, "I just came up with it one day by myself."

The man stared at you for a few hard seconds before lowering his gaze and taking another bite. He let the flavor settle for a while before swallowing and unleashing a big grin, "Its delicious. Got anymore?"

Such a turn of emotions. You blink in surprise, your head nodding slowly. "Yeah, I have a whole cauldron I made just last night," You timidly answer and watch in mild alarm and sudden anticipation as the man snickered and said lowly-

"Good." The bowl was finished within a good two minutes, and placed back in your hands to turn around and go fetch more.

It was nice that someone enjoyed your cooking so rigorously, you blush madly to yourself. Too bad you had to lie though. You sigh. You still didn't have enough courage to tell him yet. "May I ask you your name?" You ask softly while wandering into the room and noticing that the man had collected his swords from the corner and was now holstering them on his waist.

His shirt had been torn to shreds thus allowing his fine, tan muscles to show proudly beneath his bandages. You tried not to stare too hard, your eyes trembling in envy as you watch his muscles flex and ripple with every small movement he made. A large, obvious part of your brain insanely wondered why you never drifted off to him more often. He was strong, fluid, and tough. _Beautiful_. His blunt, gruff and straightforward demeanor made you a bit reluctant to advance in speach, but you were quickly growing used to it. He turned towards you, his dim shadow draping across the expanse of wooden flooring as his body was outlined by the ominous light outside.

"Zoro," He stated and began walking over to the bed he had previously been taking refuge on, but instead of sitting on its cushiony surface, he settled down on the ground in front of the mat you had been sitting on, "Got any boats lying around that I could borrow?"

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Zoro," You squint your eyes warmly while handing him the freshly made, bamboo bowl, your head bowing bashfully as you sat down on the mat in front of him. "And I'm afraid not. Oulwrith forbids me from having any kind of transportation."

"Guy sounds like a real control freak," Zoro exclaimed as he took a long drink of the water you provided him with. He sighed at the feeling of being properly hydrated and said, "I doubt my crew will know how to make it through this annoying mist, and without a boat, I can't get out by myself."

This was something you had eagerly been thinking about all night, and you were desperately itching to explain. "Is there anyone on your crew that you have a special connection with?" You didn't mean to ask the question so suddenly, but the excitement you felt was pressuring and heavy. You simply couldn't help yourself.

Zoro didn't seem to feign much suspicion in the question as he fluidly enjoyed the rest of his meal. "Now that you mention it, there is _someone_ ," He sat his bowl down and covered his black eye with his palm, a moment passing before he exclaimed, "He's outside the fog."

You watch as Zoro seemed to relax in relief, his shoulders sagging as he released a silent exhale of breath. Then he straightened his posture, opened his black eye and began to wave a particular hand gesture back and forth in front of his face. "Idiots," He mumbled and shook his head, "You have any idea how they could find this place?"

Noticing that the question was directed to you, you stutter over your words and nod your head. "Yes I do," You immediately exclaimed and stood up to go grab some spare bamboo canvas and fruit ink. When you returned, Zoro was drifting to his soul mate and gently nodding his head.

"Here," You plop down to your bottom and immediately set to writing out the directions and instructions on how to make it through the fog, "Show him this. It'll help them get through the fog."

Zoro lowered his hand and gave you a questionable look. "Smart idea," He admitted before giving you a raised eyebrow, "How did you know that I was communicating with them?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose," You say confidently even though you were very much panicking on the inside. Stupid, you scolded yourself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You shouldn't be giving out this much mental stamina. You needed to try and be more ignorant, more confused and curious, and stop portraying the fact that you knew more than any average person was supposed to. Hopefully your confidence would persuade him into overlooking it all. "Here."

Zoro, after watching you with cold calculation and strange feeling curiosity, gazed down at the notes you had drawn and felt himself grow greatly impressed. "Travel East-West. Trajectory of wind will guide ship diagonally into fog. Do not change course no matter what."

Zoro nodded and began to make that strange hand gesture from just a few moments ago. "So, is navigating another one of your talents or is it just lucky guessing?" He asked bluntly as he stared down at the bamboo canvas so to give his soul mate time to respond and plan properly. 

You blush painfully hard, your heart trembling at his challenging vocals. You really hoped he didn't believe that you were some sort of demented stalker or big headed jerk. "No, it's not a talent... My people used to sail the great fog freely before Oulwrith showed up. Now that they're gone, their knowledge... became mine," You close your eyes in shame and sadness as you recollect what little of the incident you could remember, "That's why he keeps me alive. I'm the only one left who knows how to chart the great mist."

"Let me get this straight... This Owlwreath guy killed your people and is using you to conquer the great mist?" Zoro's eyes widened, his hand pausing as he looked more at you than the canvas.

You bow your head and nod shamefully, your heart stinging in forgotten grief. You hadn't really thought about it too much. The incident had happened a long, long time ago. You had almost been too young to remember it all. Only vague bits and pieces could you actually recall, and even then it was all faint; Foggy like the island you prospered on all by yourself. But just because it was faint that didn't stop the hurt from flowing through you. Your people were dead. Who they even were you didn't even know. All you understood was that they were the rightful inhabitants of this island, and yet they were all killed off. Now it was only you. You and your lonely, pitiful, scarred up existence.

"You know... I've never seen the sun before," You say and smile lightly to yourself, because it was ridiculous and sad to draw out such an unimportant, pent up fact, "I've never even been outside of the fog. But you have... Could... Could you tell me what it's like out there? Please?"

You were lonely most of the time, and in painful grief any other time. Soul mate or not, it was just nice to have someone around to talk to. Zoro was looking at you, his mouth firmly shut and eyes wide in a manner of shock and repressed sorrow. His thoughts on the outside were brief and didn't reflect one hair of the emotion he felt on the inside. You had no idea what he was thinking, and you most certainly didn't believe it contributed to anything _life changing_.

"Sure," Zoro answered, and this time his voice lacked any of the gruffness it usually did, and he sat back slightly to cover his eye in order to drift. After a minute, he smirked and said triumphantly, "My crews on their way. Thanks for the help, plant lady."

You smile warmly at him and nod. Excitement that you would get to meet not just one but both of your soul mates overwhelmed the significant sadness that had previously been drowning your senses, and you were grinning in wide spread joy. While Sanji was who you knew most about, you did like Zoro. Heck, you were created to love them both, and by the law of nature they were supposed to love you back, but you were still too hesitant to let them know the truth yet. Just a little bit longer, you promised yourself. Soon you would get to meet Sanji and determine whether or not this was meant to be for the best.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" You ask while carefully standing up, your hands gentle as they discarded the bamboo canvas on the small trash pile beside the door. When you turned to grab his bowl, you were flattered to see him holding its emptied contents out for you, and you blush heavily beneath your handkerchief.

"Why not?" He asked with confidence and a smile that sent butterflies racing all throughout your light stomach. As you took the bowl, your fingers brushed causing a bolt of liquid fire to immediately shoot straight up through your veins into the very middle of your heart. You nearly whimpered, your eyes clenching in wonder.

Were you really so desperate for contact that a mere brush of fingers could infinitely disorient you? Well, you hadn't ever had any real, true contact your whole life, and any contact you did receive was mostly cruel and painful. You were tired of it. You wanted to be held, touched and loved in the ways of true, tender care and affection. No more misfortune, no more loneliness and no more pain.

After taking the man's bowl to the kitchen, you gently sat it in the wooden pail and lightly rinsed your hands before drying them on your pants and going to turn around. "Oh-!" You gasped in surprise at noticing how close Zoro suddenly was, and you found yourself taking a quick step back, "I'm so sorry about that- my apologies. I-I didn't know that you were there- I-"

"There's no need to apologize," He said and chuckled, his more carefree, relaxed demeanor something to truly be admired, especially as he placed a hand on his bare hip and smiled leisurely. And although he was smiling at you, his eyes were focused, intent, almost serious, like he was searching for something specific.

You fiddle in a mixture of torn emotions for a few seconds before gesturing to the stairs, "Oh, right. This way, please."

Zoro continued to calmly smirk as he followed you down the wooden, tree trunk steps. "You build this yourself?"

"Most of it," You inquire as you steadily descended down the sturdy steps, your eyes gazing over the intense work you had done, "It took a few years, but I'm happy with it."

"Who wouldn't be?" Zoro retorted as he flashed an impressed glance around at the semi-large tree house.

At this rate your normally pale cheeks were never going to stop burning red. Who knew being praised could make you so bubbly on the inside. You kind of wanted to keep telling him stories about things that you had done and could do just to hear his deep, fine voice of content and satisfaction. But you merely settle with a small huff of sorts as you finally made it to the safety of the fresh, highly vegetated floor of the forest.

"So Zoro... Tell me more about yourself."


End file.
